


Crime Pays

by BunnyJimmyBearBoi



Series: Marvel Songfics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angry Steve Rogers, Angst, Angst and Porn, Cop Steve, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Loki, Denial of Feelings, Dominant Loki, Emotional Manipulation, Inspired by Music, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Police Officer Steve Rogers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Songfic, Steve is a mess, Unhealthy Relationships, frostshield - Freeform, loki is a little shit, mob boss loki, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi
Summary: AU Cops & Criminals. Steve Rogers is a police captain and does his best to follow the law and keep his city safe. Loki Laufeyson is a smart businessman and mob boss, running the largest clan in New York. They’ve circled and clashed for years, but there’s one thing that no one knows about. For as much as they fight, they are, in truth, lovers. Each trying to sway the other to their side, but never succeeding. They remain on opposite ends, except when in each other’s arms.
Relationships: Loki & Steve Rogers, Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762783
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Crime Pays

**Author's Note:**

> [ Crime Pays ](https://youtu.be/5RZTvBYOqn8) is by Hall & Oates. I do not own the lyrics, just use them as inspiration for this little fic. I did not use all of the lyrics for this story, just the ones that fit what the story needed.
> 
> I blame this one all on Loki. He whispered such naughty things in my ear, and Loki always gets what Loki wants. Sorry Steve, not sorry.

_I know you know all the pros and cons_  
_They help you get to everything you want_  
_Greasing policemen, bending all the rules_  
_Make them an offer that they can't refuse_

Hunched over his messy desk, Steve examined the crime scene photos in front of him. The report had been thorough, for once. But then again, this wasn’t connected to Laufeyson. Justice prevailed in the city, only when it was against _his_ competition.

Steve sighed and leaned back in his creaky office chair. Running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, he reminded himself that there was only so much he could do and that had to be enough. Getting these lowlifes off the streets and behind bars meant his city was safer. Knowing that helped him sleep a little better at night.

Speaking of which, damn. He looked at the clock and realized it was almost 8 pm. He knew if he looked outside his office door, everything would be dark and empty. Hell, he only vaguely remembered one of the cleaning crew poking their head in to empty his trash can, and he didn’t know how long ago that had been.

Standing up and stretching, he knew it was time to go home. He hated going home. It was where he was alone with his thoughts, which tormented him, and there was nothing to distract him from his wants. His desires.

He was going to hell, but he was damn sure going to take as many of these assholes with him.

Just as he made it to the door and was about to turn off the light, his desk phone rang. He stopped breathing for a moment. There was only one person who called him this late. Only one reason.

His heart in his throat, he walked over and glanced at the phone to identify the number. Damn, he was right. It was Chief Ross. The bastard had involved the chief, again, knowing it was the only way Steve would go to him.

Sighing, he picked up the phone. “Hello Chief.”

The Chief’s deep, slightly gravelling voice greeted him, “Captain Rogers. Burning the late-night oil, as usual.”

Steve held back another sigh. “Yes Chief. Crime never stops.”

A chuckle reverberated through the phone. “That is true, so true.” Chief Ross paused before continuing. “I’ve got good news for you.”

No, no it wasn’t good news, but Steve attempted to sound upbeat. “Oh?”

“Yes, the 107th precinct had a very successful drug bust today and apprehended ten of the Laufeyson clan.” Chief Ross almost sounded giddy.

While it was rare to capture any of Loki, no, Laufeyson’s men, it had happened before. Usually when the self-proclaimed king of New York wanted something. That something was usually Steve.

With no enthusiasm in his voice, Steve replied, “That’s great.”

“It is! Now, I just need you to go see if you can get anything more out of the bastard. I’ve emailed you the file, so you have all the information on the bust. Use some of that as leverage.”

It was bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. There was no point in looking at the report. It wouldn’t get him anywhere, just delay the inevitable. Steve gripped the phone tighter and forced himself to respond. “Will do, Chief.”

“Great! And I know this is going above and beyond, so take some time off tomorrow. You deserve it.” Without a goodbye, the Chief hung up.

Standing there still gripping the phone, Steve wondered, as he usually did, just how much Ross was getting paid. He knew his superior drove a fancy sports car and frequently went out of town to a fancy resort somewhere. He should refuse, but it had gone poorly the last time he had and some of his officers had been hurt in a surprise attack. Loki… shit, no, Laufeyson was a sneaky bastard. Never hurting Steve directly. Always going after what he cared about most.

Finally hearing the dial tone blaring in his ear, he dropped it back down in its cradle. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. He was tired of this shit, being manipulated. Hell, he was just so damn tired. He didn’t want to think about going up to the penthouse, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, his cock throbbed. Shoulders sagging as he exhaled, he couldn’t deny it. Couldn’t fight it. He wanted what was being offered. Damn him to hell, but he did.

_One crime, baby, I can't forgive_  
_The kind that hurts where I live_  
_I'm a nice guy, I try to wait and see_  
_If you'll get caught or go free_

Standing in the private elevator that went straight from the first floor to the 80th floor of the high-rise building, Steve tugged at the cuffs of his uniform jacket. He had been tempted to change into something casual, sweats and a tee, just to piss off Loki… Damn… ugh, yes, Loki. But he knew how much it turned on the mob boss to see a man in uniform. Maybe he could use that to his advantage this time.

He tugged the hem of the jack down, pulling it taut over his muscled chest, and straightened the tie at his collar. If he looked like the perfect soldier, the epitome of good in this corrupted world, maybe he could get something out of Loki. Make the other man misstep and give up more than ten men in his network of thousands.

For years now, they’d danced in an elaborate game of tug o’war, giving and taking, trying to see if they could pull the other to their side. With as run-down as Steve felt, Loki surely had won more battles than he had. But he wouldn’t give up. One of these days, he’d catch the crime king red-handed and mount so much evidence against the man that he’d be put in jail for life and his rotten empire would crumble.

It was with that dream fueling his resolve that Steve stepped confidently out of the elevator and into the wide expanse of Loki’s private domain.

_Beat the heat, no you couldn't pay me off_  
_You're staying cool, no matter what it costs_  
_You get caught, you'll never do the time_  
_Ooh, I have to say you got a way_

As usual, no one greeted Steve when he walked in. Lackeys were never around the penthouse when he was invited. He was Loki’s secret, though surely not his only one. He must have other people at his beck and call, to fulfill any desire the clan king demanded. The captain wasn’t anything special, right?

Shaking off those thoughts, he gazed around the darkened living room, no light came from the adjoining kitchen, dining room, gym, office or hallway leading to the bedrooms. This was unusual because Loki usually left a light on to indicate where he was, drawing Steve to him like a moth to a flame.

Suddenly a soft light flicked on from the office. Steve straightened his back and steeled himself. So, office this time. A show of power, strength, control. The question was whether he could spar well enough to come out on top.

When he got to the doorway, he stopped and looked around. The office was clean and clear of clutter. Even the desk was empty, but then Loki wasn’t stupid. He’d never leave anything out that could incriminate him.

Movement by the large floor to ceiling window caught his attention. Steve gazed over at the back of the one and only Loki Laufeyson. The man wore a long black coat, only the bottom ankles of the black pants revealed below. Long black hair was slicked back and curled slightly at the ends. He had either just come in from being out or had dressed up specifically for the captain. The blonde wasn’t sure which, but also didn’t know if it mattered.

Turning his head towards Steve, Loki’s pale skin shone bright in the low overhead light. His sharp features outlined by the darkness of the window behind him. In his low, seductive voice, Loki nearly purred, “Good evening, Steve.”

Jaw clenching, the captain stopped himself from speaking rashly. So, it was going to be like that. Sometimes Loki called him by his first name, sometimes by his title, it all depended on how the mobster wanted to get under his skin. Calling him Steve while in his full uniform meant disrespect. He had little defense against that, but maybe keeping it formal would even the scales.

“Evening, Mr. Laufeyson,” Steve finally responded, keeping his voice even and his face passive.

“What can I do for you?” Green eyes glittered with amusement as the raven-haired man turned to fully face him. He wore a white collared shirt and black tie, pretty standard fare, but Loki was fond of subtlety. Which is why the gold and green scarf hanging long between the coat and shirt stood out, proclaiming the criminal’s colors loud and clear.

“Information.” Steve spat out, already on the verge of losing his cool. As if the bastard didn’t know why he was there. Pulling strings like a master puppeteer. Tamping his temper down as best as he could, he continued. “As I’m sure you know already, we have some of your men in custody.”

“Oh, really?” Raising an eyebrow, Loki sauntered to the side of his desk, running his fingers across the polished surface. “How can you be sure they’re mine?”

“They were dealing your brand of drugs.” The captain stormed forward to the other side of the desk and slammed his hands down. “And they were wearing your fucking colors.” Despite not reading the file, he knew how the mob boss operated and insisted that all his lackeys wore his colors proudly. Something about marking his territory.

“Oh, Steve, language, please.” The smirk on the Loki’s face widened.

Straightening, the blonde took a deep breath. He was playing right into the bastard’s hands. “I apologize, Mr. Laufeyson. I’m just here to see if we can’t work out a trade.”

“A trade, hmmm, yes,” Loki slipped around the front of the desk toward him. “I do believe we can come to an arrangement.”

His heart sank as his cock hardened. Sparring was over. He’d done terribly again, but that was to be expected against the Silver Tongue. At least, in a few moments, Steve could stop thinking and maybe, just maybe, stop caring. Stepping around to the front of the desk, he met Loki. In a low voice, huskier than he intended, he asked, “What do you want, Mr. Laufeyson.”

Sliding forward, their chests almost touching, Loki tilted his head to the side. “I want…” he leaned forward and whispered into the captain’s ear. “To put your mouth to good use. And if you are good to me, I’ll let you inside me.”

Swallowing hard, Steve tried not to let on how much he wanted to be good for his king. Oh, shit, he was falling too quickly under the other’s spell. Sputtering, he asked, “What about the investigation? I need something more…” His brain turned off as Loki’s tongue ran around the edge of his ear.

After a small bite to the blonde’s earlobe, Loki drew away. His brow furrowed as he sighed. “Always wanting more.” He gazed off, obviously considering the request. “Fine. I have been very unhappy with Rumlow’s work lately. Your officers will find him tomorrow quite, how do you say it… Ah yes, red-handed.”

He should feel guilty about this exchange, but, at the moment, Steve couldn’t give a damn. Rumlow was one of the higher-ranking clan members and a thorn in everyone’s side, apparently including the clan’s king. Steve knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth, not matter how that gift was obtained. Speaking of mouths, he gazed hungrily at the other man’s lips.

Smirking, Loki closed the distance and, as he pressed his lips to Steve’s, skimmed his hands up the sides of the captain’s face and into the blonde hair. Gripping the locks tightly, he licked along the seam of the other’s lips, demanding entrance.

Steve relented, opening his mouth to be plundered by the sweet silky tongue. In retaliation, he thrust his hips against the other, grinding their hardened cocks together, causing them to both moan.

_With one crime, baby, I can't forgive_  
_The kind that hurts where I live_  
_It's all too clear, but I still don't see_  
_Why all the guilty go free_

After kissing for what felt like hours, Loki broke away. Both of them panted for a few moments, trying to regain their breath. Running his hands over the blonde’s shoulders, the silver-tongued man whispered, “Now, Captain, it is time to put that delicious mouth of yours to another purpose.” He pressed down on Steve’s shoulders.

Going willingly to his knees, Steve thought he should be disgusted with himself. A small part of him was, but the larger part of him wanted the man’s long, thick cock in his mouth again. Thus, he found himself reaching up, unbuttoning and unzipping the black slacks in front of his face. The object of his desire popped out fully hard. Of course, Loki never wore underwear when he visited.

As he licked the tip, tasting the bead of precum, Steve slid the slacks over the slender hips, letting the pants drop to the man’s ankles. He took the tip into his mouth as he ran his hands around the porcelain flesh and grasped the globes of Loki’s ass, squeezing and kneading as he suckled the cock.

“Yes… Captain,” the man above him moaned as a tremble went through his body.

As the blonde ran his tongue up and down, around the flesh, he reached farther back with his right hand to slip a finger into Loki’s hole, to start preparing him, but there was something in the way. A large rubbery disc-shaped object was nestled in tight between the cheeks. Steve moaned, causing the other man to buck further into his mouth.

“Nngh, I, uh, just couldn’t bear to wait,” Loki’s voice was breathy, and his words stuttered. “I knew I’d need you inside me as soon as possible. So, I wore my largest plug all day.”

Now it was the blonde’s time to shudder, thinking how arousing it would be to wear that all day. In a very twisted way, this was how Loki expressed his need, his desire, maybe even his love for Steve. But that wasn’t something he could think about right now.

Pulling away enough to speak, Steve roughly commanded, “Lose the pants.”

It took a moment for the other man to comprehend, but without complaint, Loki quickly toed off his loafers, kicking them aside, and then did the same with the slacks. As soon as the offending cloth was gone, he widened his stance.

“Good…” Steve murmured as he grasped the end of the plug in his right hand and gripped the hip tighter under his left hand. In the same moment, he pulled the toy out halfway as he went down on the cock, fully engulfing it with his mouth.

“Fuuuck!” Loki cried as he trembled, almost falling against the desk.

The blonde gripped him tighter, helping the other man stay upright. He plunged the plug back inside as he bobbed his head up and down, hallowing out his cheeks. Though Loki attempted to thrust, Steve was able to keep him mostly still and control their movements.

A litany of _yes, yes, yes_ flowed from the criminal’s lips as Steve kept up a furious pace with his mouth and hand, giving one of his best blow jobs with the aid of the toy to fuck into the man’s tight hole, giving him a taste of what was to come.

Knowing the end was coming soon, Steve relaxed his throat and went down fast and deep, the tip of Loki’s cock going into his throat. He swallowed as he thrust the plug in hard and twisted it. The other man cried out as he released, pulsing rope after rope straight down the captain’s throat, which he swallowed greedily.

_You stole my heart and left me blue_  
_It look like crime pays for you_  
_You do it and you get away_  
_It seem like crime pays_  
_(Crime pays)_

Steve spent some time gently licking the tip, making sure to get all the cum out. He stood slowly and watched as Loki leaned back against the desk, both hands flat on the desk’s top, probably to ensure he wouldn’t collapse. The man’s eyes were black with a thin ring of green. If he was as blissed out as the blonde thought he was, then he could really let go this time and punish the mob boss in the only way he could, with delicious pain, even if it was exactly what Loki wanted.

“How do you want me, my Captain?” the silver tongue purred as he ran a hand over the shiny gold badge on Steve’s jacket.

A feral grin grew on Steve’s face as he leaned in and nibbled on Loki’s ear. Growling low, he demanded, “Naked. I want you fully naked while I still have my clothes on. Only my cock out to fuck you up.”

Eagerly, the raven-haired man started to remove his coat, but Steve stopped him. The captain wanted to unwrap his present himself. As the blonde slipped the coat off the other and tossed it to the floor, he leaned in for a kiss.

Loki opened his mouth, letting Steve take control, which he did. He licked in, sucked the other’s tongue, and nipped at the lips, which turned bright red and plump. As he tore off the tie, dropping it at their feet, the captain bit down hard, drawing blood and causing the other man to moan and shudder.

Starting on the buttons on the shirt, Steve kissed across the sharp jaw, down the pale expanse of the other’s neck. He left the scarf on, skipping over it as he pushed the shirt off the shoulders as he kissed, bit, sucked and nibbled the skin. There would be numerous purple marks across Loki’s porcelain flesh come morning, but the man didn’t protest, only groaned and writhed under the assault.

Shucking the shirt back on the desk, the captain’s hands roamed over the smooth chest, pinching and flicking the nipples as his mouth moved down to one nipple, biting hard, before moving to the other and then down the rest of the torso, repeating the process to leave marks everywhere he could reach. Loki leaned back against the desk to give Steve more room, as long sighs and muttered babble escaped his lips.

With one last hard mouthful of hip, Steve stood and gazed at his handy work. The bright marks would soon turn dark, some would last longer than others, but it was a good start. He appreciated the contrast of Loki’s pale nakedness with the long green and gold scarf hanging down over the slender torso, stopping right above the hard length jutting out from the man’s pelvis. Good, the captain thought, the bastard is hard again. Gonna make him come untouched on my dick.

A sharp gasp from Loki drew the blonde’s eyes back up. The mob boss’s expression was a mix of hunger, fear and understanding. They had been at this for so long, they knew how the other worked.

There was a moment of quiet as the captain stared hard at the other man, his lack of emotion or movement causing Loki to start trembling with anticipation. Then like a viper striking its prey, Steve yanked the scarf off, roughly manhandled the mobster around, pushing him face down on the discarded shirt, bent over the edge of the desk with his ass in the air.

Wrenching the mob boss’s arms behind his back, Steve tied the scarf tightly around the man’s wrists and gave a hard tug on the material, relishing the exquisite gasp of pain as Loki arched into the pull.

“Fuck me,” the mobster demanded, but it came out as a breathy whine.

Chuckling, the captain stepped up and ground his clothed erection against Loki’s bare ass, pressing the plug in. “You’ll get it when I say you get it.” Steve growled, though he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer, but the other man didn’t need to know that.

Another whimper escaped the bound man. The previously perfectly combed black hair was tangled, with strands already plastered to the side of Loki’s sweaty face. His head was turned to the side, eyes roaming wildly, sometimes trying to look back at his captor, other times slamming shut as he wriggled in his bindings.

With another harsh pull on the scarf, Steve pressed himself against Loki who slid further onto the desk, his discarded shirt making the movement smooth instead of a painful slide of skin against wood. But that was fine with the captain because what he wanted was the higher pitched yelp of agony that the mobster let loose when his sensitive cock rammed into the edge of the desk.

“Condom. Lube.” Though meant as questions, Steve’s words were almost a completely emotionless statement.

It took a moment before Loki responded in a strained voice, “Top desk drawer. Lube, no condoms.”

Steve grunted, “Where are the condoms?”

Managing a smirk, the mob boss hummed, “And who have you been with, lately?” When there was no response, he continued, “Exactly. All work and no play makes-”

Without warning, the captain smacked Loki’s ass twice, one on each cheek. “What about you? I know you fuck a lot.” His hand came down twice more, causing the pale flesh to turn rosy.

“Yes, I do. Fuck others,” the grunted response came quickly through clenched teeth. “But no one. Fucks. Me. Except. You.”

That should not make the captain hard, but a jolt of pleasure shot through his groin. All he could utter was more filth. “Good. Only my cum will fill your tight hole.”

A wanton moan issued forth from the bound man.

“Stay,” Steve commanded as he stepped back. He watched as Loki trembled, but otherwise did not move, did not say a word.

Quickly, the blonde moved around the desk, tugged the drawer open and grabbed the bottle of lube. He glanced down at Loki, but the man’s eyes were closed. However, there was a definite smile on the man’s lips. Steve should be disgusted with this, with everything, but he just walled off that part of his conscious. He needed this, now. He could regret it later. He would regret it later. He always did.

Stepping back up behind the mob boss, the captain reached down to his pants and popped the button. As he slowly started to drag the zipper down, he watched as Loki stilled, the man’s eyes popping open and straining to see out his periphery.

Shifting to the side, Steve wouldn’t give Loki the pleasure of seeing his dick today. No, the man would only feel it, deep inside, and come from the thick length of it. Pushing his pants and underwear down just enough to free his erection, Steve stroked it a few times before moving back and slapping the tip of himself against the fleshy globes of the mobster’s reddened ass.

Popping the lid open, he poured copious amounts of the clear liquid on his hands before stroking himself and thoroughly covering his erection. Steve should tease and torment the other man more, but he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. After closing the lid and setting the bottle down on the desk, he held the thick length of himself in one hand as he grabbed the plug with his other hand. Tearing the toy out and tossing it onto the desk, he quickly shifted and thrust in, not giving Loki any time to adjust. He slid in, bottoming out in one move, into the tight heat.

Loki screamed below him and arched his back.

Steve grabbed the scarf in his left hand and tugged, pulling the other man’s arms taut, lengthening the arch of his back. The captain’s right hand went to Loki’s hip and gripped tightly, fingers digging into the flesh, causing bruises no doubt. With this hold, the blonde pulled out, almost all the way, and drove back into the tight wet hole that was made for his cock and his cock alone.

Pistoning in and out, the captain let himself go and fucked in hard and rough, focusing on his own pleasure while trying to hurt the other man as much as he could. He knew the cock hanging low was getting battered and bruised by the desk’s edge, but was probably leaking profusely on the carpet with how much the other man enjoyed pain. Letting go of the scarf, he raked his blunt fingertips down the flushed back below him, leaving deep grooves in the flesh, before firmly gripped Loki’s hips so he could pound in relentlessly.

Absolutely debauched sounds and garbled words left the mob boss’s lips. Though the man tried to lift his hips for a better angle, Loki had no leverage and could do nothing more than take what he was given. Considering one of the few understandable words he uttered was yes, he evidently was very happy with what he was getting.

While Steve wanted to keep battering at the criminal’s sweet hole, his fuse was short today and he knew he was close. He was torn as to whether to end this with denying the other man’s release or making him come untouched. In the end, he couldn’t deny his desire to see Loki satisfied. If this was love, it was the rottenest form of it.

So, the captain pulled them both back a step, the edge of the desk no longer causing intense pain to the other man. As he continued to pound in, he bent over the form below him and whispered, “Come, you bastard, come for me.” He paused before adding, “Loki.”

A violent shudder tore through Loki as he screamed, his orgasm hitting him hard. His body stilled, all his muscles taut, as he snapped like a string, letting loose with his release against the front of the desk.

As the tight ass squeezed around his cock, Steve couldn’t stop his own release even if he had wanted to. He thrust in hard and froze in place, shooting cum deep into Loki’s ass, filling him up. His grip on the man’s hips tightened as he groaned low.

For a moment, neither of them moved except for heaving breaths as they tried to catch their breath.

Steve managed to regain himself faster and grabbed the butt plug off the desk without removing himself from Loki. As he slid out, the other man’s body quivered, oversensitive. Quickly, he shoved the toy back in, keeping his cum inside.

Loki moaned and writhed on the desk.

Before turning away, Steve nimbly untied the scarf, but left it there, draping over the sweaty back. Now on autopilot, the captain tucked himself back in, pulled up his underwear and fastening up his pants. When he got home, he’d take a hot scalding shower, try to wash away some of the filth from his skin. Though nothing could wash away the taint from his soul.

_You know, I know you're a pro and con artiste_  
_Oh baby, you're a false alarm_  
_Why do I try to play it by the rules_  
_I was the victim but I'm not a fool_

As Steve reached the doorway, he heard Loki move behind him and call out, “Stay, my Captain.”

Gritting his teeth, Steve whirled around and glared at Loki. The mob boss was leaning against the desk, playing with the scarf in his hands. The man looked debauched and thoroughly pleased. The marks across his chest were dark and angry. There were dark rings around the man’s wrists. The softening cock hung down and leaking. The front of the desk and floor was indeed covered in strands of white fluid.

Tearing his eyes away from the scene before him, Steve ran a hand through his mussed hair. A wall fell in his mind, allowing forbidden desires to find their way to his tongue. In a soft voice, he pleaded, “Give it up.”

An eyebrow rose on Loki’s face. “Give up what, my Captain?”

An arm listlessly gestured around him as the blonde continued, “This life. You could do so much good, be so much better.”

A soft glint flickered in the mob boss’s eyes before hardening. “I do a lot of good. I rule the city, keep it organized. Violent crime is down because of me.”

“Sure, there’s less killing but there’s more drugs on the streets than ever!” Steve barked.

“A satisfactory trade-off, as far as I’m concerned. And I am perfectly fine with where I’m at.” Loki paused, pursing his lips. “Why don’t you give up? Your dated sense of justice doesn’t belong in this modern world.”

Steve’s glare intensified. “And do what? Be your boy toy, chained in your bedroom?”

“Oh, my dear Steve. You would not be the one chained in the bedroom.” The hungry smirk was back on the silver tongue’s face.

Ignoring the stab of desire low in his groin, the captain turned away. “Then it stays the same. You’re still a criminal, as long as the laws of this land stand. And I am still tasked with upholding those laws. If I ever obtain evidence of your crimes, I will see you put in prison.”

“What a fool you are.” Loki’s voice was soft and, despite the words, void of scorn.

Starting to walk away, Steve muttered, “I have been a fool, but no longer. Not anymore.”

“You will be back here next time I summon you. You can’t deny what we have here.” The sickly-sweet voice called after him.

Maybe. Maybe not. Only time would tell.


End file.
